


In His Care

by TheaLocksly



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, Sickfic, Whump, blood is mentioned but it’s like a nose bleed and very small, delirious Lucy:), flynn is Trying His Best, thats all this isXD, this is PEAK SELF INDULGENCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly
Summary: Lucy gets yellow fever in 1820 Georgia-> whump ensues:P
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	In His Care

**Author's Note:**

> I did research on yellow fever, but obviously I’m not well educated in this area so ya know. Probably mistakes in here. Either way I hope you like:)

Chills ran up Lucy’s arms, her muscles aching from shivers wracking her small frame. The cobblestone pressed to her cheek was warm from the heat of the day and the smell of food from nearby is nauseating in its strength.

God, she can’t even remember what year it is. Just that they shouldn’t have taken a short break near that pond on the way to town and they should not have split up. “I’ll be fine” she’d said, “It's just a couple of hours. I’ll simply go talk to the doctors, find out if they’ve seen anything. Probably won’t even see Flynn.” 

Part of that was true. She hadn’t seen Flynn at all and she had talked to the doctors. “Fine” however.... that was debatable. It had been three days since they arrived and one whole day since she’d seen either Wyatt or Rufus. Knowing she had a fever, Lucy tried to gather the energy to rise. Except, the idea of getting up, trying to look for them, and collapsing in a cold sweat again threatened to bring tears. _ Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Now is not the time for a panic attack and breaking down crying is simply not an option. Just make it to the main road. Surely someone will help if they see you in the state you're in.  _

Once again trying to rise off the alley floor, Lucy props herself up on her hand, gathering the strength to get on her hands and knees.There’s a wetness at her nose and Lucy thinks it’s a good thing she can’t see the blood dripping. She’d be even more sick if that was even possible. Rising on one knee, her stomach decides to feel like it’s been kicked, causing her shaking arms to lose their strength. 

A whimper slips out as Lucy feels the blood from her nose drip onto the stone floor. She can’t keep doing this. Traveling to the past, messing up, needing the others' help. Too much of a burden. She should be helping  _ them _ . Not lying in an alley, proving Carol right in that she’s not “ready for the real world.” 

That’s where she’s at now though and all she can do is hope her team will come.  _ Surely they are looking for me right? Yeah, I haven’t been much use lately, but it's in Wyatts job description to protect me and Rufus...right?  _ **_No_ ** _ , they’re my friends, they care about me. They came for me in Chicago and they’ll come for me now...right? _

Lucy isn’t sure how long she lays on the ground shivering, repeating over and over:  _ they will come, they will come for me.  _ It’s long enough for her to be holding onto consciousness by a thread, wondering if sleep isn’t such a bad idea, when she hears footsteps. 

_ Thank HaShem.  _

She can’t look up fully to see their face, but modern boots fastly approach. 

_ I could kiss you Wyatt, or Rufus. At this point I don't even care.  _ But it’s not their voices she hears and the one she does makes her blood run cold. 

“Lucy! What are you doing down here? The journal said you’d be back home by now.” He kneels down, laying a cool hand on her forehead. It’s gone before she can react and if she were more coherent, Lucy would note the panic on his face. 

“Ff-lynn? What’re you...” Is all she gets out before large hands are scooping her up into a bridal carry, making her even dizzier. “No, put-put me down.” She feebly pushes at his chest to get away, but Flynn simply turns her body into his, her arms caught between them . 

“It’s alright Lucy, you’re safe. I’m going to get you modern help.” Starting to jog, he strengthens his hold on her to dodge pedestrians. 

Lucy’s heart jumps at his words. It’s not that she thinks he won’t help, she just doesn’t want  _ his _ help. She wants Wyatt and Rufus, awkwardly sticking around in an attempt to make her feel better. Her father and Amy, valiantly trying to make her unburned soup. Not…  _ him _ . 

“Just-just take me to Wyatt and Rufus. They can get me to the Lifeboat.” She tries to sound firm, but fear creeps up her throat. 

“We don’t have time for that Lucy.” His speech is rushed, making his accent thicker. “You’re running at _ least _ a 102 fever and even if I knew where they were, Wyatt would shoot at the sight of me. We’re almost to the Mothership and you need help  _ now _ . It’ll be safer this way.” 

He twists and turns, with their surroundings starting to darken, when Lucy manages to lift her head from Flynn’s chest. Tall trees pass by in a hazy blur. 

_ The last time we were in a forest… _ **_No_ ** _ , this will not happen again.  _ She will not be dragged away from her team because Flynn thinks he knows best. She  _ can’t. _

“No, Flynn. Put-put me down.” Her voice starts out steady, but once again cracks halfway through. 

He ignores her, simply increasing his pace as they near the Mothership. He calls out to Anthony to start preparing to jump and the whirling sound of engines kicks Lucy’s panic into high gear. 

“No, please Flynn...I-I can’t. Don’t, don’t take me. Not again.” Lucy feels tiers slip down and she knows they’re mixing with the blood from her nose as she tries to break free. She gets a hand on his chest, pushes with all her might, but Flynn just readjusts his grip so he won’t drop her. 

Karl is waiting for them at the door and before she knows it, Flynn is twisting her over his shoulder so he can climb into the ship. She coughs, her stomach lurching as Flynn gently slides her down his chest into a seat. He buckles her in despite her attempts to push him away and when he tightens the straps appropriately, Lucy feels like she can’t breathe. 

“No no no no...please, no” comes out in sobs and the Mothership is too  _ sterile _ , too  **_small_ ** . Frail fingers fumbling with buckles that won’t budge. 

“It’s okay Lucy, we’re not going to hurt you.” Flynn says while getting in his seat next to her. His large hand reaches out, gently prying Lucy’s from her buckle to hold it in between them. She tries to pull away, but strength is failing her and the jostling of the Mothership makes her light headed. “Just stay awake Lucy, we’re almost there.” 

He sounds urgent, but Lucy can’t bring herself to care. Sleep seems better, maybe she’ll wake up and this’ll all have been a dream. She knows she shouldn’t, but her head lulls to the side and as another tier slips down her cheek, Lucy lets the world fade black. 

  
***  
  


Dull pain came in waves in the back of her mind, but the first thing Lucy noticed was the scratchy sheets she was lying on.  _ I just bought new bedding so why are they so rough? Did mom change them without me knowing? Wait, no. She always put silk sheets on my bed growing up. So why the hell...? _

Peeling her eyes open, Lucy saw a faded and old ceiling above that’s… definitely not  _ her _ ceiling. An odd feeling starts to seep into her chest as she tries to wipe the hair from her sweaty face. Searing fire up her arm draws Lucy’s eyes to the IV that was now inflamed. 

_ What?!? Where the  _ **_hell_ ** _ is she? _

Attempting to gather her wits, Lucy tried to remember what possibly happened that lead to her being in a hospital. 

They ate lunch in 1820 Georgia, Wyatt said to split up, she… was in an ally? Wait, no she talked to some of the local doctors first.  _ Then  _ she was in the ally, Flynn was there…

_ Wait, if Flynn was in the alley, why do I remember the Mothership? _

**_Oh._ ** _ Well shit.  _

With panic rising, Lucy sat up quickly, causing her vision to swim. What was in the IV? And why did Flynn go through the trouble of kidnapping her  _ again  _ just to leave her in a random room unattended? Deciding she’d figure it out on the way, Lucy rose from her bed stumbling, causing her IV to pull again and the stand to loudly hit her bedside. Hearing footsteps outside the door, she took a firm grip on her IV.

Eyes squeezed shut and with a painful jerk later, Lucy felt the needle pull free and blood start to drip down her arm. Stepping forward was harder than anticipated, but with the door opening in front of her, Lucy looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. She somewhat trusts Flynn, but his henchmen-helper people? Ahh  _ no _

A syringe from the nearby med kit sits on the side table. That would have to do. She tried to stay balanced as she held it in front of her, as ready as she could be for whomever came through the door-

_ Karl? _

He stood in the doorway, an IV bag in hand and his mouth open. After gaping like a fish for a moment (and Lucy waiting with her syringe awkwardly), he put his hand up in a “wait” gesture and stuck his head back out the door. 

“Uhh boss? Your girl’s awake and I’m not going near til she looks less like a murderess plague victim.” 

There were a few (awkward) loud whispers between Karl and Flynn, then Flynn pushed Karl out of the way so he could get through the door. 

“Lucy.” Flynn came into the room with his hands raised as a sign of peace. “It’s just me and Karl. No need to be worried. 

Lucy starts to lower the syringe _ (it’s just Flynn)  _ as she makes solid eye contact, not knowing what to say. 

Flynn’s eyes shift to her arm, dripping blood onto the floor. “Why don’t I help you with that hm?” One hand gestures to her arm as the other stays open. 

“What was in the bag?” Her throat feels scratchy as hell and her voice sounds like it too. 

“Just a saline drip. You were severely dehydrated.” He takes a caution step forward. 

She does feel weak and her legs are cramping so it’s probably not a bad idea. 

“Alright but not for long. I need to get back to Wyatt and Rufus.” She slowly sits on the edge of the bed and waits for Flynn to come by her side. She still flinches when he gently takes her arm and she absurdly feels bad about it.  _ He’s trying to help.  _

Flynn just clears his throat though and begins to bandage the old IV spot and prep a new one. The alcohol is cold against her feverish skin, but Flynn isn’t taking any chances on an infection. It’s an odd comfort to Lucy. The effort he’s making to be gentle. The needle stings, but Lucy manages to just grimace and look away. He’s attaching the IV tube when he licks his lip and says:

“You’re not a prisoner.”

“What?” Is all she can think to ask. 

“You’re not a prisoner. I simply brought you here to get help. I’ll take you back to Rufus and Wyatt as soon as possible.” He carefully wraps the tap around the IV to keep it stable. 

“Ok.” She clears her throat again. “Thank you Flynn.” It’s not as hard to say as she’d thought it’d be and he seems to lighten up at that. 

“Anything for you Lucy.” He says before thinking, then he scratches the back of his neck. “Is there anything I can get you now though? A light meal? A book?”

“Some food would be appreciated.” And his eyes light up at that. Halfly because an appetite means she’s doing better and also because it’s something more he can do for her. He tries not to rise from the bed too quickly. 

“Alright. I’ll have Karl sit with you while I go get it? Karl?” He glances are the man in question. “No smoking next to her bed. Her throat is sore enough already. 

Karl simply nods and plops down in the chair next to the bed, pulling his phone out to look at. 

“I’ll be right back Lucy.” Flynn says as he makes his way to the door. 

“Ok.” And Lucy knows Flynn will do his best to care for and get her back to her team. 

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE OVER 600 WORDS! I’m so proud XD


End file.
